Promises Kept
by rainypurr
Summary: The young master has a bit too much to drink in an attempt to enjoy a ball that he promised Elizabeth that he would attend. The ride home proves to be both amusing and frustrating for his butler. Slight dirty talk but no smut. Sebaciel/SebastianxCiel.


My young master is an exceptionally adorable creature - no person with at least one functioning eye would deny that. He seems to radiate a sort of angelic innocence at all times. His pale petite form, big blue eyes and doll-like rosy lips making him seem somewhat ethereal. His innocent beauty capable of capturing the hearts of anyone he comes across. He truly is a frightful thing to be gifted with such good looks _and_ intellect; it seems almost unfair, really. Oh, and how very lucky I am to have seen glimpses of the _depraved, shameless pervert_ hiding behind that wonderfully cherubic visage. _Oh, if only they knew_. Those glimpses are however very rare and only seem to happen when the young master is very, very drunk - as he was, last night.

"Young master. I hope that you have not forgotten the ball that you promised the Lady Elizabeth that you would be attending tonight? After all, as you yourself said, she would be devastated if you did not show up."

The young master had indeed forgotten and was less than pleased to be reminded of such responsibilities. He had nonetheless attended the ball and though he may have found the company of his fellow nobles unbearable, he had managed to entertain himself regardless - though not exactly in the most respectable of manners. Throughout the night, the young lord had managed to down at least three whole glasses of port wine and a champagne flute or two before I finally stopped him. Needless to say, he was not exactly in the most stable of conditions and I was quick to assess that it was time for the earl to take leave and return home for some much needed rest. He hadn't argued with me when I had gently put my hand on his shoulder and told him that his carriage had arrived, so we left silently and headed home.

This was not the first time that I had seen my young master intoxicated, nor was it the first time that I had had to spend time alone with him while he was in such a state, so I knew that he would be in a somewhat, well, _playful_ mood - and he was quick to make it clear that this night would been no exception. He sat across from me in the carriage, dainty little legs swaying back and forth as they dangled over the seat, quietly humming to himself as he studied my expression. He stared at me for quite some time before I decided to speak up.

"My lord, is everything alright?" The only answer that I received was a cocked eyebrow and a sly smirk that slowly spread it way across the child's face. His legs stopped swaying and he crossed them, placing his hands gently into his lap as the smirk on his face blossomed into a shamelessly sultry grin. "Oh I'm fine, Sebastian. I was just thinking to myself that your suit looks _very_ becoming on you." This was an odd exchange: firstly, because this was the same uniform that I always wore and secondly, because the young master very rarely complimented me, even less so in regards to trivial matters such as my appearance. "Thank you, my lord. How kin-" I was interrupted when the boy suddenly leapt into my lap and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, humming contentedly before sitting upright to whisper into my ear. _"Though, I do suppose that if I were on you, I would be coming too."_

He snickered and his hot breath warmed the side of my face - which was already quite warm - as the boy's brazen words had managed to tint my cheeks with the subtlest of blushes. I was thankful in that moment that the boy was so very preoccupied with nibbling on my earlobe and sloppily kissing my neck; he would have teased me had he seen the pink tint that stained my face.

Once the shock wore off, I noticed that my wanton little lord had begun to grind himself against me, moaning and whimpering deliciously into my ear as his hands reached down between us and latching onto the buttons on my pants. A low growl threatened to burst through my lips and I asked hell to give me the strength to not let it escape. "Young master…" My voice did not sound quite as smooth as I would have hoped and I wasn't entirely sure what it was that I had intended to say. "I do not think that this is wise." Ciel stopped and looked up at me - hands nonetheless still trying to pry the buttons on my slacks open.

"Why not? It's not as if you are taking advantage of me, if that's what you think. I'm not even that drunk, Sebastian. Really." He looked at me sternly as if to convince me that he was in fact, not drunk, but his eyes were half-glazed and he yawned tiredly and not a thing about his act was in any way convincing. I pried him off of me and sat him gently by my side so that he could rest his head against me.

He sighed in defeat, perhaps realizing that he would not win if he put up a fight with me. "You're no fun. I mean really, I don't see what the problem is. We both know that even if I were completely sober right now I would still want you." There was something so very genuine about about his tone; he spoke to me in the soft, caring way that one would when speaking to a lover - not the harsh tones that I had grown so accustomed to. It made the corners of my mouth turn upwards and my hand search for his; the search was successful. He lay his head into my lap and closed his eyes; slowly beginning to succumb to sleep. "Are you sure there isn't _anything_ that I can do for you Sebastian?" His voice was a bit weary but teasing nonetheless; his hand trailed soft circles up along my thigh and I sighed in frustration. "No. There is not. We will arrive home shortly young master and then you will be going to bed."Ciel sighed again, pouting childishly before drifting off into sleep.

I later on carried him into the manor and up towards his bed chambers, undressing him carefully before slipping a nightgown over his head and tucking him snugly into bed. "Good night, Sebastian." This was another one of those things that he never said to me and I chuckled at the kindness in his voice. "Likewise, my lord."

I had just closed the door behind me when Ciel called out.

"Oh, and Sebastian?"

"Yes my lord?"

"You owe me extra tomorrow since we aren't having any tonight. You know that, right?"

"Of course my lord".

 _I promise._

The End

Yes, I actually created a whole fanfic based on one stupid pick-up line. I am so sorry. Oh, well...

I guess that this happens after Broken Promises though I don't necessarily think that the stories are related. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
